No one knows
by Twilightaddict63
Summary: Bella's boyfriend changed and now beats her. When 5 new people come to the school they think they know whats going on. Will they be able to help her before it's to late? BxE RxEm JxA M for rape and abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's-P. O.V.**

I was laying in my bed waiting for my alarm clock to go off. I didn't get to sleep last night. I never sleep after James comes over. James is my _boyfriend. _At first it was great. We were great. Then, something changed _he_ changed. He wasn't the man I fell in love with. He wasn't Charming, Nice, and Kindhearted. He changed into a person I didn't even know. He is now Cocky, Cold heart, Rude, to some it all up he is a cocky self-absorbed asshole. I don't love him this way. We had been together since 9th grade. It is now 11th grade. He started changing in the middle of 10th.

At first, it was small things. Like saying blunt things or cussing. Like 'Damn baby, those jeans make you look so hot.' Or ' BELLA! Shut the fuck up!' He would never say things like that. Then, He started to get very touch-y feel-y. Not that I minded at first. But then he would touch me somewhere I told him not to. Then it got worse. He started to pick out my outfits for the days. He would make me wear _really _shorts skirts or shots that almost showed my ass and tops that show too much. He would also make-out with me in the middle of the hallways for everyone to see.

Then, he started getting physical. If I said something or did something wrong. He would flip-out. He started hitting me. Hard. He broke my wrist once and told me to tell everyone I fell down which was a total lie and everyone knew it. I never fell. I lost my clumsiness when I was a freshman. - He left may bruises on me. I had to use allot of cover up to make sure no one saw, because if they did I would be in bug trouble with James. He told me if I ever told anyone or left him I wouldn't live to see 20.

My alarm brought me out of thoughts. I turn to see it was 5:30. I don't have to be at school till 7:30. I got up and went to the shower. I let the hot water run down my back and relax my muscles. I put my strawberry shampoo in my hair and scrubbed. Once I was done with my hair I shaved my legs and got out of the shower.

I took a lot at my self in the mirror. What I saw wasn't pretty. My face had a big bruise on it and my shoulders had some to. I look down and so did my stomach and legs. I fell frustrated and went to my room to see what James had picked out for me today. He picked demi short shorts. I mean they are really short! The show my ass. Then he picks a blue tank that had flowers on it. With some high heel boots and my white dolce and gabbana bag. The look had tramp allover it. The shoes did not go with the outfit or the bag. (**A/N outfit on profile**) But if I didn't James would surely get mad.

Once I was dressed I put on make up and cover up to hide the bruises. I had some eyeliner and blue eye shadow and allot of mascara. I don't like it but James dose. I left my hair fall down my back. It was wavy and long. Once I was done I went downstairs and found the note Charlie left me.

_Bella honey,_

_I'm so sorry I know I said I would be here when you waked up but the office needed me I'm so sorry. I will make it up to you. I know your truck died last night so I got you a new one-well I got you two I couldn't pick. I hope you like them._

_-Dad_

Dear old dad. He always does this. My father works at a big company and is the CEO. It suck's always be alone in a big house we live in. But what I hate more is that Charlie is always trying to buy my love buy buying me new things. I don't like it.

I ate my breakfast fast and by the time I was done it was 6:45. I went outside to my new cars. I almost screamed! I Love them. One was a 2009 Infiniti G37 Convertible, which was light blue. (**On Profile**) The other was a yellow Nissan 370Z. (**On profile also**). I want to take the Infiniti today. I got in a change the station to one of the best song ever came on! It was 'That's what you get' By Paramore. I love that song it so up beat and you can dance to it. The school was only about 3 miles from my house and before I knew it I was at the school. I pulled up to my stop. No it was not officially my spot but everyone knows I park here. I still had the music on when I looked up everyone was staring at me. I smiled and put the top on.

Then James came rushing to my car. "Bella, when did you get this?" He screamed

"Uhh- Ch-Dad got it for me 'cause he couldn't make breakfast today" I told him

"I wish my parents would get me a car if they didn't eat with me" Someone said in the crowed I hear a but of 'yeah's' and 'Hell Yeah!'

"Ummm he also got me another car." I told James.

"WHAT! He got you two cars! What is it?" He screamed

"A Nissan 370Z" I whispered

" A Nissan 370Z! Are you serious?" he asked and I nodded my head. " Well, great I wish I had you dad." He said I smiled at him that was a little side I saw once in a while. The James I knew. I saw James look be hide me and I saw a silver Volvo pull in to the parking lot.

"Who's that?" James asked nodded his head towards the car.

"I think it's the new kid's" Jessica said, "They are all adopted and together. I mean together_. _And they live with each other!" Jessica screamed the last part

"Jess be quite." I said and she shut up. I was the head of are group. Even though James didn't like it I was. But I never pushed him around like I did the others. Everyone listen to me even if they didn't want to. James put his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go give them a welcome." I said with a smile

"Yeah, Welcome." Jessica said after she got what I meant. I started to walk to the car. Where the five people stood. Everyone followed Once we got there they looked at us. I was in the front and everyone be hide me. I smile at them. Then started talking.

"Hello, I'm Bella. I'm the school president if you need any advice or help don't be afraid to ask." I paused "This is Jessica." I pointed he out and she waved." Lauren, Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Victoria, Laurent and James" I said pointing to the person as I said. They all waved and said hello I smile back at them waiting for a response. But the just stared at me. "And you?" I asked a little annoyed they did responded to me

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen" The little pixie spoke "This is Edward and Emmett my brothers and this is Jasper Hale and his sister Rosalie" She said in all one breath. Then smiled at us.

"Cool," I smiled my dazzling smile it took them off grad "Well, I got to be going" I said looking at Jessica who was staring at Edward. "I hope to see you guys later." I smiled and James put his arm around my waist I cringed. I thought of a second no one saw until but I was wrong Edward did. I smiled and then said "Bye" and with that I walked off leaving the clan of five studded.** (Was going to stop there but it would of been to short:)]**

**E-P.O.V**

Here we were once again at a new school. Starting over. My father has been moved all over the U.S. for the pass ten years or so and ever two we would pack up and leave. I hate it. But dad said that this was the last time we would be moving. I am going to believe him and hope it is true.

"Eddie wakey wakey. It's are first day at school I'm so excited. Aren't you" Alice screamed. How can something so little is so full of energy in the morning. I looked at the clock it was 5:30.

"Alice why do I have to wake up so early?" I screamed

"Because you have to get up and ready for school," She answered

"School doesn't start for two hours!" I screamed

"Yes and you take an hour in the shower"

"No I don't"

"Yes, yes you do. It is good you have your own bathroom or you would be very sad when someone crashed you CD's because you were taking to long..." Alice started to babble. So I got up and went to my bathroom.

I got in the shower and let the water relax my muscles. It felt good. Before I new it I hear a banging on the door.

"Times up. It has been an hour time to get ready!" Alice screamed.

I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way back to my room. I looked at my bed and Alice picked out my outfit for today. She picked out a yellow polo and white shorts along with a hoddie all from American eagle. Along with sneakers. I put it on and went downstairs. My mother made us breakfast and when it was over we were walking out to the car. Me in the driver seat. With Emmett in the front, 'because he need leg room'. While Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. We were on way to school. We are always the 'Weird new kids' we usually keep to our self's.

As I was pulling into the school parking lot I saw a girl pulling up in an Infiniti G37 Convertible. When she got out everyone barged over her car. She seemed she didn't like it. Once I parked me and everyone else just stood there until the bell would ring. I could fell someone looking at us and I turned to see it. It was the girl with the car and a bunch of people fowling her. She came up to us?

Why would she do that we are the new kids. Isn't everyone supposed to hate us? I look at all of my family they had shock expression to. I look back at the girl and got lost in her. She was so beautiful. I heard her intrude herself and the others. She was Bella. Oh my! She sure was. Bella in Italian meant beautiful. She was so beautiful.

She brought me out of my trance by talking "Cool. Well, I got to go" She told us and the guy named James put his arm around her waist and she cringed away from it. Why? I thought he was her boyfriend. "Bye" she said then walked away

"I like her" Rose stated. We all look at her in awe "Hey, I don't hate everyone I meet. But her I fell drawn to. But I don't l like her followers." She said again "She doesn't look right there." We all nodded. "Also did you see how she cringed away from her boyfriend?" She asked

"Yeah I did" Alice said and then she looked said "Rose did you notice all the cover up on her legs, arms and face?" She asked "But she doesn't have pimples. Also I saw some purple under some of the cover up on her leg...I think he is hurting her" Alice said with a tear in her eye " If he is we CAN NOT let it happen. I don't know why but I am also draw to her."

"Who do you know it was bruises the cover up was covering up?" Jasper asked

"I don't know for sure. But I'm think they are. She might be acting tough so no one finds out. But the people here are so much of ditz's they will believe anything she tells them. Also she didn't do a good job on her face. I saw the out lines," Alice said

"If her is hurting her I will kill him. NO ONE needs to go through that. I've been through that. She is to sweet to be going through that." Rose screamed. They bell rang and rose spoke "We _will_ finish this conversation at lunch." With that she walked off. And so did everyone else I soon follow.

The day went by slow. I was getting glared from the guy while the girl lusted over me. I was dieing. I needed to see Bella. Something about he draws everyone in. I really hope I get to see her soon. With my luck. There she was sitting in the room I was about to go in. She was alone and had her headphones in and reading a book. I couldn't see what the book was. So I went in and told the teacher who I was and sat next to Bella.

"What you reading" I asked and she jumped and placed he hand over her heart.

"Arggg! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked and I look down I didn't mean to scared her "It's alright" She said softly "Wuthering Heights." She said I looked at her confused. She noticed, "You asked what I was reading" She said and showed me the cover of the book.

"Oh. You like classic?" I asked. She nodded

"Very much so."

"That's cool. I don't meet many girls are age who read classic."

"Yeah but I not a air headed bimbo like my friends"

I laughed and looked at her outfit for the first time. She had one black boots, Short demi shorts, and a blue tank and had a white purse in her hand. I laughed again. Those shorts seem to make her look like one but I would never tell her. But I guess she caught on and laughed nervously. I stopped

"Umm..."She said Oh. God! I hurt her feelings "It's not my choice how I dress." She flat out told me. What? Not her choice how she dressed.

"What? How?" I asked and she was about to answer but the teacher came to the front of class and made us be quite. She gave me a pealing look. I nodded and look towards the front of the class where the teacher was standing. Before I knew it class was over and we were going to lunch. We said are goodbye and went different ways.

I made my way to the lunch room to find that my family was seated into he back with food on there trays surely no one would want to eat. School lunch was horrible. I went over to them and sat down.

"Not hungry" Emmett asked

"Lost my appetite"

"Why bro?"

"Because something Bella told me."

"What happen?" Rose and Alice said at the same time

"Well, we were talking about that no one reads classics in this school. Because she was reading 'Wuthering Heights' she told me she wasn't a air head bimbo and looked at her outfit and in my mind I said the was she dressed makes you think that. She must of caught on and she told me that It was not her choice how she dressed" I told them I heard them all gasp and then I saw Bella walk in with her group of stalkers following her.

"BELLA!" Alice and Rose called at the same time. She looked up and smiled. Rose gestured for her to come here. She told her stalkers something and came over and smiled

"Sit down we need to know a few things" Rose said. Bella looked at us and nodded her head

"Ok shoot." She said

"Bella is-" Alice was caught off by someone screaming

"BELLA!" James screamed angrily. Bella frozen for a second and then her eyes held fear

"Shit!"Bella said so low I don't think we were supposed to hear "Uhh-hhh guy's I'm sorry I go-got to g-go" She studded " Let's talk later" she stood up and walked to James and he took her out of the lunch room


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I sadly do not own twilight :(**

**I had this writing up for a while now i just didn't put it up because I got only 4 reviews but I got 10 favs. and 6 alrets. If you want more Review or it will take longer.**

**I hope you like it :)  


* * *

**

**Bella's point of view **

"Shit!"I mumbled "Uhh-hhh guy's I'm sorry I go-got to g-go" I studded " Let's talk later" I stood up and flowed James out of the lunch room. He was draging me by my wrist and really hurting me. I hope he won't do anything while we are at school. We were headed out to the hall way where nio one can hear us now. I started to get scared.

"James, where are we going?" I asked with my voice a little shak. He stop dead in his tracks and slammed me against the wall . My head hit it and it hurt.

"WHY WERE YOU SITTING WITH THEM?!" James screamed

"They had a question, James." I said and took a deep breath.

"I don't care if they were dieing you sit with the group, slut!" He yelled and smacked me.

"I wasn't going to sit with them, James. I was just gonna see what they wanted." I sobbed

"Shut up bitch! Did I say you can talk?" He asked I didn't dare to answer. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the stairwell that leads to the roof. It had a small platform before to stairs started. James throw me down and kicked me in the stomach.

"You slut you never talk to them again!If you do they will end up like you mom and little sister! Do you hear me?" He screamed. His voice echoed through the room. I was scared if he would hit me in the school what stops him from doing it anywhere else? I didn't answer him back I was in to much pain. I felt him kick me again.

"I said do you hear me?!" She screamed getting in front of my face. I nodded my head afraid if I spoke I would cry out. James, had rules one was don't cry out. "Good" He smirked "Now take you pants off" He demanded. I didn't move I was frozen in shock. He just yelled at me and kicked me now he want's _that_. He kick my stomach again.

"I said pants off." He yelled. This time I wasn't frozen but I didn't make a move to take them off. He got mad and kicked me again. "Fine, I can see that you won't do it. So I'll do it for you." He smirked and pulled down my shorts and panties. Then, he took off his jeans and boxers. Why dose he do this? The raping? Hitting? If he doesn't like me why dose he stay with me. He could get any girl in this school. Even though I wouldn't wish his behavior on to my worst enemy.

I felt him turn me over so that my back was on the floor. He got on top of me and looked me in the eyes and smirk and said "Bella, you are mine. I can do anything to you. You are my property!" He said then thrust into me. I cried out in pain he must of took it the wrong way because he smirked and said "Like that don't you" Then started pumping into me faster. I whimpered but didn't say or do anything I stayed still. Once he was done- which tok for ever- he got up and put his pants on and left

I sat up and looked around. It was dark in here put there was light coming in from the window. I stood up and put my panties and shorts back on. I rubbed my arms and then headed for the door. I popped my head out to see if anyone was coming. But no one was, the bell that tell us it was time to leave rang about 15 minuets ago so no one would be here. I stepped out the door and walked down the hall way to my locker. I opened it and grabbed my jacket and purse and headed out to the parking lot. I got out there and there were only a few cars left, mine and a few others.

I walked out a little and stopped me in my tracks from what I saw. There were a red M6 BMW and a white jeep parked on either side of my car and a Volvo parked on the side of the BMW. But that is not what stopped me in my tracks . What did that was the people around the Volvo. It was the Cullens and Hales. Emmett must of saw me because he waved at me. Then everyone look over to me. I saw that Rosile had worried on her face, Alice Has pain and sadness, Jasper and Emmett look sad and Edward look refiled and some thing other I couldn't place.

I started walking again over to my car ducking my head. But Rose stopped me, I looked at her and she look like she was gonna cry. I wanted to see her smile. I was about to say something when I saw James come out of the Gym-he had basket ball practice- and light up a smoke. I began to panic.

"Bella, Whats going on?"Rose asked when I began to panic. But then she look behind he sholder. James didn't see me here yet so I have to get away fast.

"Guys, I really like you" I said and they smiled " But we can't be friends" I said fast they all frowned and looked at me

"Why?" Alice said

"Um- I-I-I.. You won't understand. I had fun while it lasted." I said turning around but someone caught my wrist. I turned and it was Emmett.

"Bella, why won't we understand." He said. I look at him and it look like he was going to cry.

"I want to tell you guys but I can't. I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"Bella, Let us help you I can see-" Rose started but I cut her off.

"See what?" I said worried. I was about to cry but I will wait till I got home for that.

"He hurting you." Rose whispered. _Shit_. How can she know. I look at her and he face was sad. I look at everyone else and they had the same look. Quick what can I tell them.

"Who?" I asked playing dumb. "I don't know what you talking about." I said rubbing my neck. I felt some thing wet there. I took my hand out and look at it. It was blood. My eyes went wide. I put my hand behind my back so they wouldn't see. " I g-go-got to go." I studdered

"Bella..."Alice said and took a look behide rosile back and saw James going inside the gym.I let out a breath. I got to get out of here before he come back out.

"Bella, Let me see your hand" Edward said. Shit. He saw, what am I gonna do.

"Why?" I asked scared that he saw. " I have to get going I have to go to this thing." I made and excuse. I was about to leave but Rosile pulled at my hand and gasped.

"Bella, what is that" Alice said pointing to my hands.

"Nothing, I fell" I said and pulled my hand from Rosile

"No you didn't, Bella. I saw you put your hand on you neck and look at the blood. Also that way to much blood for a fall" Edward said

"Bella, whats going on?" Emmett asked

"Why do you care? You just meet me!" I yelled

"We care because no one should be going through what you are" Jasper said

"I not going through anything" I lied

" Bella I care because I know we are going to be great friends." Alice said

"No were not. I can't," I said sadly

"Why?! HE WON'T LET YOU?" Rose screamed. I nodded my head

"Bell what is he doing to you?" Emmett asked.

"I can't tell you. He'll kill me and he'll kill you." I said and had some tear run down my cheek.

"What?" Alice asked in a small voice

"If you know James _will _fine out and first he'll kill me then he will come after you and you'r family. Everyone you car about. He has done it before" I said a little shaky _He did it to my mom and little sister._ I though

"Bella, He did what?" Alice sobbed I looked at her she had tears running down her face and so did Rosile

"Guys, I'm trying to keep you safe. People in my life tended to go missing." I sobbed " I don't want you to." I told them with a little smile."He said if I talk to you agian you wouyld end up like my Mom and sister." I told them

"What happen to them?" Rose asked trying to make her tears stop.

"Let's just say, they are in a better place" I sobbed which made Rosile start crying again and Alice cry harder

"Bella, why haven't you gone to the police?" Jasper asked. I saw him to trying to hold back tears

"Who is going to believe me?" I asked "I'm the spoiled bitch daughter of the man that has lie and cheated his way to the top. Everyone thinks I get what I want when I want. They think I have the perfect life, the perfect family. My father is one of the richest men and he got there by lining and cheating. Who is going to believe his daughter." I asked

"Bella, just because that is what people think doesn't mean they won't believe you for this." Edward said.

"I also can't tell because if I do I will end up a orphan." I said. "Guys I have to go. If you want to help just leave me be. It will keep us all alive." I said looking at them

"Bella, you need help. Let us help you." Emmett said

"I don't want to see more people I could end up caring about died!" I yelled "Please." I whispered

"We are no giving up on you." Rosile said

"Where do you live?" I asked

"Why."

"I want to see if you close enough to walk to my house. If you want to know more. Okay but no here." I said looking at my clock. "James practice is over soon then he has work till around 10 so he won't be coming to my house today. But if he dose I don't want him seeing you cars there" I told them they all were shocked for a second

"We live around where all the huge houses are." Alice smiled a little bit

I gave them my adress and they said it was close enough to walk to I told them to come over when ever.

"Bella, can I see you neck" Edward asked

"I will clean it when I get home. It is not that bad, I had worst." I told him

"Please?"He begged. I tuned around and lifted up my hair so he could see it. they all gasped and Edward lightly touched it

"Bella this is bad." He told me. I put my hair back down

"I know I had worst. It fine I got pretty good at all the medical stuff. It might need stitches I'll get my help to do it." I told him

"Help?" Alice asked

"My dad has maid for the house. I really don't like it but he said he wants them because he say the house is to big for just me to clean myslef. I call them help because it sounds nicer. Probably I'll haer Maria do it." Alice nodded

"Why will Maria do it?" Rosile asked

"She has a nursing degree." I told her and she nodded

"Can me and Rose come with you and the boys come walk we have heels on." Alice asked

"Sure." I said and Alice ran to the car and got in the back and look at the window and smiled. "Okay come on rose lets go before the puppy get to excited and pees in my car." I said and they laughed all but Alice who pouted.

We said goodbye to the guy and went to my house. I not sure if this is a goodthing and will end on a good note or bad. Lets just hope for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooooo sorry that i have this up late it just that I let my sister use my computer and she got a virus on it and it crashed._ So i lost everything on it and I can even turn it back on!: But i will be getting a laptop soon so updates will happen faster :) hope you like this chapter XD**

* * *

Once the girls and I were in the car Alice put in one of my many mix CD's 'I don't hook up' by Kelly Clarkson came on.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Alice screamed from the back seat. I look at Rosalie and she just rolled her eyes and mutter 'hyperactive pixie' which made me laugh.

I found myself singing along to the music with Alice and Rosalie to the song that played. I like these girls, they're fun. I really hope we can stay friends. Once we pulled up to my house and I looked at the girls they had there mouths open in shock. I giggled at this.

"Are you guys trying to catch fly's or what?" I asked

"WOW!" They said at the same time once they got over the fact that my house was huge!

"Yeah, I know. Dad had to go all out." I said. It's true the house looks more like a mansion then a house. But I have to say it is beautiful. The out side has a beautiful garden. That mother planted before her death. Then once you come up the driveway there is water fountains in the middle of the driveway so to get back out of the house you have to go around the fountain. It might be huge but it is the only home I know.

"Wow" they said again. We still haven't gotten out of the car yet so I decide to get out first.

"You know this house is big enough for each of you to have a room and still have room left." I laughed "Do you want me to give you as tour?" I asked

"Yes!" Alice screamed getting out of the car. As Rosalie was getting out of the car, the guys walked up the driveway. They had the same expression as the girls did. Which made me laugh even more. They walked over to us and looked dazzled by the house. Emmett was the first to speak.

"Wow!" His voice boomed "and here I thought are house was big!"

"Yeah, Dad likes to go all out. We have so much room we don't even know what to do with. There is an indoor and a outdoor pool, a game room, a movie room, and so much more I don't even know what they are for." I rambled on. The look on their faces was priceless.

"Wow" They all said again

"Show us around I bet you have a huge closet!" Alice chirped. I laughed and nodded my head which mad Alice squeal.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour before we talk." I said walking up the steps to the house. I was about to about the door when some one else opened it for me.

"Good after noon Miss. Bella" Maria said with a smile.

"Hello, Maria. I need you to check my neck for me. Please." I asked her, this made her face fall.

"Again, Bella? What would your mother say?" She asked in her think accent. Maria is the only one that actually know the truth of what happen to me, because I can trust her and she help me with all the medical stuff. Also because she made a promise to my mother-who was her best friend- that she would keep me safe and help me.

"Maria, I'm to afraid to do anything. If I leave him bad thing will happen. I don't want to lose more people I care about." I told her I didn't notice the group followed until one of them coughed. Maria looked at them then back at me her eyes wide.

"Why hello there." She put on a fake smile. "Would you like anything? I drink a or snack?" She asked faking a cheerful attitude.

"Maria, It's okay they know." I told her

"They know?" She asked surprised

"They are not clueless as everyone else in this little town." I said and she mutter something under her breath I didn't caught.

"Bella, Let me see the damage." She said using her motherly voice. So I turned around to show her my neck and lifted my hair and she gasped. "Isabella!" She scared "Why? Why this time?" She asked. The guys looked confused. But I knew what she meant she meant what made him do it this time.

"I went over to there table," I waved my hand over to the Cullen and Hales "they had a question for me. He saw and got mad and took me to the stair well that leads to the roof." They all gasped I didn't tell anyone this. "He told me I wasn't aloud to sit with anyone else, I tired to explain but that just got him madder. He said I wasn't aloud to be friends with them or they would end up like my mother and Danielle." I said with tears in my eyes. Danielle was my little sister. James killed her and my mother, but no one ever found out. Only Maria and me. Maria's face looked like she seen a ghost

"You guys must leave" Maria started "We do not need five more deaths on are hands. Especially, five children" She sobbed "I am sorry but I will not allow you to endanger your self's, you may not be friends with Bella." I nodded and let a tear fall down.

"NO!" Alice screamed, "I am not leaving her! I don't care if I get hurt. Bella needs help to get James in jail!" She sobbed and Jasper wrapped his arms around her wasit

"Maria, let us help. I have been through what Bella is going though" Rosalie said and I gasped. "I got out and am alive and that bastard id in jail for the rest of his life." Rose cried Emmett wrapper his arms around her too.

"I do not know. I can think about it, but I do not think it a good idea. James already got Bella's sister and Mother and we do not need more people dieing." She said "Let me clean Isabella's cut and make sure she is alright then we will see." She said and we nodded. She turned toward me " I do not care what we will do. I will not let him do this anymore. I already lost my best friend and niece I will not lose my god daughter too." She took my hand, which meant follow her. I turned toward the group and saw the girls had tears in their eyes. I let go of Maria's hand and she went to the medical room we set up.

"I'll be right back. Thank you guys, you can wait for me in the living room. It is right through those doors." I pointed to the living room doors and they nodded.

"Bella, Viene en usted pérdida mucha sangre." Maria called me from the room. (**Bella, Come on you loss a lot of blood**.)

"Maria, yo vengo" I yelled (**Maria, I'm coming**)

"Más, y más como su madre diaria." **(More and more like your mother everyday.) **She smiled "Es casi como yo nunca la perdió"** (It is almost like I never lost her.) **Maria and my mother were very best friends, so much like sisters. They met when they were in 3rd grade and been best friends since. She has been like a second mother to me all my life. She lost her sister and niece the night I lost my mother and sister. I gace her a small smile and went into the room for her to stitch me up.

Once she was done I had gotten 14 stitches on the back of my neck and so pain killers for the pain on my neck and from the bruises on my stomach. Maria told me I could be friends with the Hales and Cullen as long as we are careful. She said I could tell them when I tell them about James and she'll see me later. Now all I have to do is tell them my story and hope they still want to be my friend after they know.

* * *

**Okay so it is a little short but I didnt want to put in the part where she tells her story XD  
So the next chapter will be her story and it will be alot longer! :O  
Remember review make me happy which make me write update faster :)  
So review and I will make my updates faster ^_^**

xox  
Amanda [my real name if you didn't know o_0]  



	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here it is. Chapter 4! Yayyyyy.... hope you like it. I didn't plan it out, I just did a free write and like where it went :). I would like to give some shout outs and those are to _-do-it0304_, _the cullen clan_, _F21496_, _itisimpossibletomakeaname_, and _peoplethinktheynomebuttheydont_. I said those ones because they reviewed every chapter and I really am happy they like my writing XD. Well for those who read this I hope you like it ;)**

* * *

I took a deep breath and walk though the door to go tell them my story. I really hope that they will understand and not think of me a disgusting. When I walked in Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the floor in front of the boy, who were sitting on the couch. They were facing the other way so they didn't see me some in.

"Umm…." I said and scared them because they all jumped.

"You scared me!" Alice and Rosalie screamed at the same time. I laughed.

"Sorry" I said

"So…what's the damage?" Emmett asked. Rose smacked him on the back of the head and I laughed, "What was that for?" He asked Rosalie.

"You were being ride!" She said with venom in her voice. I laughed

"It's okay Rose." I laughed

"So what's the damaged" Emmett asked again

"14 stitches on the back of my neck." I said and they all gasped

"Bella…"Alice sobbed

"I'm fine" I said then sat down next to her "Do you want me to tell you the story or not?" I asked and she nodded

"Let me tell the story no interruptions okay?" I asked and they all nodded "I first met James in 8th grade. We became fast friends, and then about half way though 8th grade James asked me on a date. I accepted, then by the end of the year we were together. That summer was perfect, my dad sent us to Italy with Maria. After, summer was over we were going to high school. James thought he was lucky to have me because I grew up over the summer; I looked about 16 instead of 14. Most of the older guys took noticed to me the second I walked though the door." I took a deep breath before continuing, "That's when James started getting a little positive. He would make sure I didn't flirt or even talk to any guys. He would tell me I was only aloud to be friends with the people in are group. About ¾ into the year I noticed that the things he told me not to do, he would do. I just waved it off and pretended he didn't.

Freshman summer my dad sent us to Spain,-along with Maria- He stared acting different. More controlling, this is when he started with the name-calling and verbal abuse. It started to slowly break me down. When school came back around he acted like nothing was going on in front of our so-called 'friends', but when we were by our self's he would just be a jerk and ordering me around. I let it slide for half the year and then I couldn't handle him anymore. It going to be winter break so after school he came over and I told him I was going to leave him if he didn't stop acting like a jerk. He got pissed and that was the first time he hit me. He said if I leave him He would kill the one that meant most. I didn't believe him so I told him to get lost. Those few days I was away from him were the best ones in my life. I spent it with my family and had the best Christmas in a long time. When break was over I went back to school." I took in a ragged breath. I was getting to the hard part.

I met up with the group and James wasn't there. I thought he was going to use the day to spend with his mom and dad. So I passed it off. Everyone asked me where he was-they didn't know we broke up- I said I didn't know and they shrugged it off. So the school day went by fine. Then I got home I found the police at my house. I got scared and ran up to the house and the police held me back and I saw Maria cry on the steps I screamed to her and I was let though. She told me that my mother and sister were killed. I started screaming and crying" I sobbed out and let a tear fall. "They were both shot in the temple on their way out the door in the morning. The police said they died in less they seven seconds. I thought he was right he wasn't lying. I didn't go to school for a few days and at the funeral everyone in town showed up. Then all came back here afterwards. I saw James come in and tried to hide. But he found me. He told me if I ever left him again It would be my dad, Maria and myself that is next. I was so scared. So after that I did try to fight back but it still got me hurt. After, My mother and sister died I haven't seen my father more then twice a year and sometimes I'm afraid of going top sleep, because I don't know what James will do next." I sobbed and out my head in my hands. The Cullens were quite then I felt little hand come around my waist.

"Bella… We will help you and get that asshole put in jail," My little pixie sobbed. Then I felt some one sit on my other side.

"Yeah Bell, That murder will be put away for a long time." My blonde bombshell cried and hugged me. I could say anything so I just nodded

The guys stayed quite but I knew if they didn't they would probably be yelling. Even though I just met them. It seems like I knew them my whole life. I like them and really want to be there friend. I hope after all this is over that they still want to be my friend. I don't know what I'll do without them now that I have them.

* * *

** This chapter is bell's story. What would you say if I made next one the Cullens story.  
Think that would be good?  
Tell me what you think in a review.  
Also would like if you give me you most embarssing moment I might make it like they tell eachother a secret to get to trust eachother more?  
I dont know though lol  
Well if I get 7 review i will update  
**

**xox  
Twilightaddict63 or Manda  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**There is no excuse to why i havent posted. I know i should have but no one is reviewing to tell me thing like it. But now i am just going to keep posting. I will try to post on every  
week. So agian, I am sorry it took so long.**

_

* * *

_

_Last time….._

_Bella… We will help you and get that asshole put in jail," My little pixie sobbed. Then I felt some one sit on my other side.  
__  
_"_Yeah Bell, That murder will be put away for a long time." My blonde bombshell cried and hugged me. I could say anything so I just nodded._

_The guys stayed quite but I knew if they didn't they would probably be yelling. Even though I just met them. It seems like I knew them my whole life. I like them and really want to be there friend. I hope after all this is over that they still want to be my friend. I don't know what I'll do without them now that I have them._

* * *

After everything calmed down we just sat there for a while talking. But soon Maria said they has to leave. So now I was walking them to the door.

"Bella, you should come to our house after school tomorrow." Alice said putting on her jacket.

"Guys, I don't know…tomorrow is Wednesday." I told her sadly

"Sooooo…what's wrong with Wednesdays?" Rosalie asked

"I have to take James to work then he comes over after for dinner." I told them ashamed

"You're going to let that bastard in your house after everything you just told us!" Emmett yelled. Scaring me a little bit.

They were all looking at me like I was crazy. What do they expect. They will come here for a day, I tell them what's going on and everything will now just be all fine. I wish it was that simple.

"I have to" I whispered

They are quite for a second before Jasper speaks.

"She's right guys…"He starts "If we want to take him down he have to act like we don't know anything, and Bella has to act like she didn't tell us and that nothing happen."

"But we do know something!" Alice screams at her boyfriend

"And Bella did tell us!" Rosalie yelled at her brother right after Alice

"I know that's what we know. James doesn't. If we want to take him down. We have to work from the inside out." He says calmly like he is telling us about a blow of fruit.

"That's not fair" Alice and Rosalie wine at the same time

"It's not fair but that's what's going to work" I say softly

They all look at me. Jasper smiles but the rest of them glare.

"Not gonna happen, dude." Emmett tell us

"No way no how." Edward agrees

"You may not like it but I'm going with Jasper on this one." I say being my stubborn self.

Alice's, Rosalie's, Emmett's and Edward's faces fall. But Jasper smiles wide.

"FINE!!!" Alice screams like a little girl.

After a while of just standing there, they finally leave. I watch them walk to their car and back away from the drive way and down the street until I can't see the light to the car anymore. Then I take a deep breath and turn around and walk inside.

When I walk inside I see Maria standing in the door way to the kitchen with her apron on. She is looking at me with hopeful eyes. She wipes her hands on her apron before stepping forward.

"Dios, por favor deje que le ayuden a mi bebé pobres. Que este trabajo. Por favor!" She prays lifing her head up.(**God, please let them help my poor baby. May this work. Please!)**

Then she looks at me and I walk closer to her and grab her in a hug.

"I'm praying it will be over soon." I promised

* * *

**XoXo Twilightaddict63**


	6. Chapter 6

**As i said in my AN i have just gotton my new computer so i will be update faster. I might also start back up on my other story. xD. Well, i hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Last time**

_After a while of just standing there, they finally left. I watch them walk to their car and back away from the drive way and down the street until I can't see the light to the car anymore. Then I took a deep breath and turned around and walk inside._

_When I walk inside I see Maria standing in the door way to the kitchen with her apron on. She is looking at me with hopeful eyes. She wipes her hands on her apron before stepping forward._

"_Dios, por favor deje que le ayuden a mi bebé pobres. Que este trabajo. Por favor!" She prays lifting her head up.(__**God, please let them help my poor baby. May this work. Please!)**_

_Then she looks at me and I walk closer to her and grab her in a hug._

"_I'm praying it will be over soon." I promised

* * *

_

**Edwards P.O.V.**

How could someone hurt such a beautiful person? It doesn't make sense. Bella doesn't deserve this. I don't know why but I have this pull towards Bella, and knowing James is hurting her is killing me.

I wish I could just take her away from him and run away where no one could find us. But, we can't. We have to get James in jail. My family and I will do everything we can to get this bastard in jail, where he belongs.

I was so busy think of Bella I didn't notice we were home till I heard the doors slam. I snapped out of it and got out of the car, following everyone inside. None of us were acting the same after hearing what happen to Bella.

Rose is not her bitchy self. She is probably remembering what happen to her those few years ago. Emmett isn't joking around and is usually quite, I never seen him this way. Alice is not jumping around with joy, and not her hyper self. She already thinks of Bella as her best friend. Jasper looks like he is in pain. He is very sensitive to other emotions and when other are sad so is he along with his own sadness.

Once inside we were met with a smiling Esme ready to greet us. But, when she saw are faces her smile fell and concern appeared on her face. She rushed over to us and looked each of us in the eye before shooing us in the living room and calling for Carlisle, are father. When we were all in the living room Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sat on the couch. I sat in of the arm chairs, with Carlisle in the other and Esme sitting on the arm rest.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked looking at Esme

"Look at them" She said pointing to us. "They are not there self ask them what's going on."

"Alright." He said. Then looked at us and asked "What's going on?"

We were all quite for a minute before Alice-like always- broke down and told them everything. During the time Alice was telling them, about what James dose to Bella, they were quite. But you can see the shock and sadness on their faces. Especially Esme, it looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh god!" Esme cried "How could somebody be so evil!?"

"I don't know" Alice sobbed. Both her and Rosalie started crying again.

"Has she been check?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, This lady Maria, who is like a mother to her is a nurse" I said

"She knows and she didn't do anything!" Esme shouted

"Yes she knows, but she couldn't do anything that's the point!" Rosalie yelled, surprising everyone.

"How?" Esme yelled right back at her.

"Because James killed Bella's mother and sister! He killed them because…because Bella broke up with him! Then he told her if she very left him again her dad, Maria and herself were next! Bella only see her father maybe twice a year since her mom and sister were killed and Maria is the only family she truly has! Maria and Bella were not gonna let that bastard get away with five people dead, instead of just two! But know were gonna help her get that jackass in jail! I will be god damn sure of it! He is going fucking down!" Rosalie yelled and everyone was quite. Because everything she said is still shocking true. I saw Emmett go over to rose and try and calm her down. She calmed down but Esme started crying, then Alice which set of Rosalie.

Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and myself were on the verge of crying to but we had to be strong for the girls. Or they would think this would never be fixed, which it would. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle went to comfort there woman, I was left standing by myself. But it didn't matter I wouldn't do any good with the tears.

But, standing there watching my family cry I made a promise to not only myself but to my family and Bella. Which is: _This mother fucker is going down.

* * *

_

**Hoped you liked it lol..... Ummm i kinda-no i need- a beta reader. Blahhh its really hard to find one :(.... but if your a beta reader PM me and we'll talk lol...  
Well I hope i will have the next chapter up soon... i started it but is is not finshed so yeah....but soon it will be up...  
I really don't know where i'm going with this. :D  
SO I JUST WANTED TO WISH EVERY ONE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! AND A LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS...lol  
Hope all you New Years dreams come true o_O  
What is you New years Revolution? mine is to be a better sister and keep my grades up. xD tell me your please :)**

**Well thats pretty much it,  
xoxo,  
Amanda xD**


	7. I am sooooooo sorry!

Hey guy i know this sucks, I have been really busy lately, and i know that is no excuse. Just some family things have come up but now i am going to be updating this story i am almost done with the next chapter. I swill try to have it up in the next couple days.

I love you guys and sorry again to any of you who like this story.


End file.
